Modern 'shierula'
by It's a little secret
Summary: Ciel always get mocked, bullied, abused,...by everyone and always hide his face in a cap. Will this famous mr playboy successfully make friends with him? I don't know why I ask the question when 90% of you know the answer. Check the story although for me it's kinda suck. I own nothing. Leaves a review if you like this weird thing.
1. Chapter 1

"Ciel, this is your third times late this week. You need to stop this, or you will serve detention with me." The teacher shook his head disappointedly, signal Ciel to go back to his seat. "Yes sir." Ciel nodded and walk back.

"He always wears that hat. He must be ugly." "He doesn't talk to anyone." "He never smiles." "He's such a loser." People whispered from the background. Yep. Ciel Phantomhive is avoided, wait no, **abused** by the whole school, and his family. He's what you called an outsider.

_Flash back_

_"Ciel, clean my shoes!"_

_"Ciel, find my necklace."_

_"Ciel, clean the room."_

_"Ciel, teaaa!"_

_"Ahhh, you useless impure!" _

_A hand came into contact with Ciel's cheek, create a slapping noise. Angela and Ash, his stepsister and stepbrother, sure love torture him. Things continue with some more scratches and kicks. Then his stepmother , Hanah, step in. "Did they slap you?" Ciel lightly nodded. "Those kids...I though I've told them..."_

_"To use whips on you." She pulled out a big whip and hit him with no mercy. The white haired twins laughed: "For someone as him, it'll only dirty the whip."_

_End flashback_

The lesson went by, and end smoothly.

_Change scene_

Sebastian strolled down the school yard. Why alone you asked? Let just say being surrounded by a bunch of **fools** _sniffing his tail_ and girls _begged _to be fucked can get boring sometime. He needs something fun and who knows, maybe he'll find some prey here.

"You're such a pain in the ass." Sebastian turns around and see a bunch of guys bullied a boy. "You are piece of trash that no one needs." One guy laughs. "We can never talk to you like normal people, since you're nothing but scum." He spatted."Yeah, now no one will save mr all-high-and-mighty huh?" Another guy mocked.

Sebastian shrugged. This happens daily. The victim will either cry, apology, or stay silent. Nothing new. He was about to walk away, until he heard a light chuckle from the bullied person: "Do I look like I care?"

Sebastian's eyes widen. He turned around to see the guys' faces turn red from embarrassment and anger. "You...you...take this!" He was about to hit the boy, but get caught by Sebastian mid swing. "Se...Sebastian sama!" The guy's face painted in fear. "What are you...?"

"Leave." Sebastian said in his cold tone. The whole gang runs for their life. Sebastian look at the boy: "Are you okay?" He asked. "Why did you save me?" The younger muttered. _Ah, the typical question. Then, the typical answer._ "Because you look like someone who needs help." _Now, the typical thank..._

"Liar." Sebastian blinked. "You only save me because I'm not all 'princess' and 'whiney'. To simplify, I'm interesting." The boy stated simply. The raven haired smiled: "I suppose you're right."

This time Ciel's eyes widen, before he laugh softly: "Wow, I guess you're not boring either. You don't deny your true goal." "After you. What's your name?" Sebastian asked. Ciel humphed:"I don't feel like telling you."

Sebastian kept his oh-so-innocent smile: "You realized that even if you don't tell me, I can still find out in no time right? After all, I'm..." "Sebastian Michaelis, possibly the most famous person in school. Not only good, no, perfect at everything, from studying, sport, even chores but also being a serious playboy, devilishly handsome they said." Ciel snorted at the last part.

Sebastian smirked: "So you've been doing research about me? Cute." Ciel snapped: "Shut up. Don't call me cute, I'm an adult. And I don't do research, everyone spoke about it that it sticks in my head." Sebastian smirk only grew bigger: "Sure sure, keep telling yourself that. That doesn't change the fact that you're blushing."

Ciel quickly turns away to hide his his red cheeks, but not before Sebastian cupped his face in his hand and whisper in Ciel's ear: "Why don't you remove your cap? I want to have a better look at your crimson face, piercing through your lovely eyes and touch your hair."

Ciel shivers and blush darken: "J...Jerk!". The boy grabbed his bag and run away, without noticing that while he's busy being distracted...

A hand slits into his pocket and grab his student card.

The senior grinned: "So...Ciel Phantomhive..."

_Target: located._

**Waaa, I'm horribleee at this story. Tell me what you think about , Ciel will get messed A LOT from now on. **

**Review = new chapter**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disc: Me/Kuro/no/own  
**

**Typo ahead, weird chapter, read at your risk.**

_"Ciel!"_

_"Yes mother?"_

_"Why is there dirt in the house?"_

_"I'm pretty sure it's because Ash just played football and walk into the house with his dirty shoes."_

_"I DON'T' CARE ABOUT THAT IF THERE'S DIRT IT'S YOUR JOB TO CLEAN IT!Now you have to clean not only this floor but the whole house, wash all the clothes, clean the windows,…"_

_"But I already…"_

_"DO IT AGAIN! And no dinner for you today."_

And that's pretty much how he got dizzy now. _Seriously who wouldn't after being starved for a week?_ Ciel sighed.

_Mean while..._

"Ciel Phantomhive?" Sebastian nodded. "Let's see...he doesn't interact with people, always acting cold and arrogant. And he's distinguish for wearing a cap all the time, guess he's too ugly. He also never smiles. But he had a interesting background though. His mother died when he was young, so his father married another woman. Not long after that his father also died. Now he's left with his stepmother and a non-blood-related twin."

"What makes you suddenly ask this?" Sebastian smiled at the school gossiper- Lau."Nothing. Just curiosity." With that the handsome man walked away.

_Later..._

"Give it back!" Ciel tried to chase and get his back pack back, but no avail. _Screw my short legs. _By the time Ciel reached the destination, no one was there. "Now where are they?" The poor boy looked around, and find the situation not cute at all.

His back pack is hanged in the tree. "Damn." Ciel muttered and proceed to climb the branches. After not so little struggling, he grab the object. But before he could sigh in relief, a wave of dizziness hits him again.

_Shit. I should have eaten something._ And without knowing it, Ciel fell backward. _Ahhhh, I'm deadd! _But instead of the harsh ground, Ciel feel something soft and warm. Slowly open his eyes, he mentally cursed himself as the familiar face appeared again.

"What the hell are you doing here?"Ciel cursed loudly. "My my, such foul languages. I believe the right question will be what are _you_ thinking climbing a tree like that?" Sebastian smirked at the small boy.

"Well excuse me for being not as tall as someone, but I had to take my backpack back." Ciel hissed. "But you still shouldn't climb if you don't know how to. You see what happen there if I'm not here?" It was a lie. Sebastian followed Ciel since he chased the guys until he climbed the tree.

Ciel glared:"Are you my mother or what? And I'm completely capable of climbing.I'm just...a little dizzy, that's all." But much to the boy's protest, his stomach grumbles. Sebastian let out a chuckle as Ciel's face set on fire.

"Ciel, when is the last time you eating?" Ciel was about to lie, but something about this man's gaze makes him couldn't do so. "Last week." Sebastian's eyes widen. "You didn't eat anything for a WEEK?"

Ciel furrowed his eyebrows:"I don't see how it's related to you. Don't interfere with my busine..." But before he could continue, his head falls into Sebastian's chest as the familiar dizziness greets him again.

"Says someone who couldn't sit properly." Sebastian mumbles before he lifts Ciel up and carry him bridal style. "What...what are you doing?" Ciel weakly protest. "Find somewhere seclude and I'll give you something to eat." Ciel knew he couldn't stop the man so he just lay there enjoying the heat from Sebastian.

_How many times has this boy go without food like this? He's as light as a feather, even for someone like me._ Sebastian though as he carry Ciel to a hidden corner of the yard, where he usually hides himself from the others.

He sat the boy down and gave him something to eat. Ciel munched happily as his face brighten up under the cap. "Wow, this is delicious. You made this?" Sebastian feel some warmness spread through his body seeing Ciel smiled for the first time.

Ciel finished the lunch without knowing Sebastian's stare ."Thank you." The boy thanks softly. "Wow, so now you're formal with me. Guess I should give you things more often." Ciel flushed again. "I'm trying to be polite, stupid." He humphed.

Ciel was about to stand up, but Sebastian caught his writs:"Wait!" Ciel winced. Notice this, Sebastian lightly tugged the boy's shirt, making he land again and rolled his sleeves up. His eyes opened wide as he found the bruises on his arm.

"Who did this to you?" Sebastian spoke in a soft yet demanding tone. "No one." Ciel looked away. "Who?" Sebastian asked again, this time a bit more cold. Ciel sighed. "My stepmother, stepbrother and step sister." "For how long?" "Since my father died." Ciel answered.

"Why don't you tell the police?" Ciel shook his head. "What do you think will happen? I go to the orphanage if she got caught!" Sebastian frowned:"But this is really bad." Ciel sighed. "If I am to become the heir of Phantomhive and take care of the Funtom company, I'll endure this. Until 18 at least."

Sebastian though a little, then snapped his finger."I had an idea. You'll become my fiance."

One second passed.

Two second passed.

"WHHHAAAATTTT?" "I said you're going to be my fiance." Sebastian spoke calmly. "My family is very wealthy, but they want me to marry so I won't fool around anymore. They're holding a party Friday's night. You should go so you can meet my parents." Ciel humphed."And?" "If you are to become my fiance, you won't be abused and get treated like royalty, and at the same time no one's gonna set me up with some slut."

Ciel said as slow as he could:"I don't want to upset you but I am a freaking BOY!" Sebastian shrugged. "My parents don't have anything against it, this is your own choice. After your stepmothers and siblings got caught, you're free to decide your fate. Why not move into my house?"

Ciel glared:"And let you rape me? I'm not gay." "It's not rape if you're willing to cooperate..." Ciel threw the lunch box at Sebastian to have the elder dodged. "But I won't do that, jeez. So what do you choose, continue endured the pain or be my fiance and take over the business when you grow up?"

Ciel muttered quietly, but Sebastian still heard him."Why me?" "Excuse me?" "Why helping me? You could just choose some girl. Why someone like me?" Sebastian smiled. "Because you're fun to mess with."

Ciel threw Sebastian a glare in which the elder shrugged it off and continue:"Still, anything come with a prize." Ciel quirked his eyebrow.

"Remove your hat." Ciel's eyes widen. "No." "Please, I'm not judging you. I just want to know you better." Ciel looked up."How do I know that?" Sebastian smiled."I don't lie." Somehow, Ciel believe this boy's words. He cautiously take his hat off. Sebastian stared in awe.

Sitting before him is the most beautiful boy he has ever laid an eye on. Pale, smooth skin. Bluish-grey, soft hair. Dark blue eyes, like a clear night sky. Rose-petal lips. Everything about this boy is so..so...alluring.

"Do I have something on my face?" Ciel asked, blush a little. Sebastian smiled softly."I just wonder why you always hide yourself in that hat?" "My stepmother and stepsiblings said my face is a disgrace." The boy mumble. Sebastian suddenly lifted his hand up, Ciel flinched. _What dirty is he gonna do now?_

But the senior only patted Ciel's head gently. "You're not a disgrace. You look perfect." Ciel's heart beats fast at the sudden kindness he receive. "Thank you." _Guess he's not that bad after all._

Sebastian's hand slowly move to Ciel chin and lift his face up. Before Ciel could do anything, Sebastian kiss him, on his **mouth**. The senior happily taste the boy's lips, he tried his best not to thrust his tongue in the boy's mouth but to kiss him tender yet passionately.

Ciel froze, don't know what to do. And unconsciously, he closed his eyes and enjoy the kiss as well. Ciel could faintly smells the dark chocolate scene as his lips move in sync with Sebastian. _Wow, Sebastian is a good kisser. Wait isn't this..._

Sebastian slowly remove himself and stand up, wink at Ciel before walk away. The boy sat there, have no idea what to do, before stand up as well and yell:"FUCKING $$HOLE!"

Unknown to him, Sebastian is hiding right behind the wall near by, licking his lips and smirking to himself.

_Achievement: stealing first kiss, see real face, invite to the ball:success_

_Combo: persuade to become fiance_

_Status: very satisfied_

***Sob*I'm very sorry for the long update. **

**1/Thanks for your reviews/fav/follow, they encourage me to no end**

**2/I got the feeling this is not Cinderella anymore, but it's about an abusive character meet her happy ending so...I guess...?**

**3/I dunno why you like this so much, but thanks again. Plz review and tell me what you think!**

**This is a confusing chapter, feel free to ask question. I'm sorry TT^TT**


End file.
